The War
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: The Victorious gang gets roped into going to a meeting by a group named The Sharing and find more trouble then they could imagine. Only pairing I have planned is Jori. That may fall through though. Not sure yet.


Chapter 1

Jade

Cat has been weird lately and not her usual weird. She's been devoted to this new group in town called The Sharing. They're always doing things together; having barbeques and doing things to help different people around town. Apparently their leadership is crap because Cat's new and she's already an important member. She's been going for like two weeks and we hardly see her outside of school, and usually if we do Cat tries to talk us into going. She's almost got Tori and Andre convinced, Robbie is ready to do anything to have a chance with her (or any girl for that matter) and Beck and I just don't want to go. The Sharing people creep Beck out and they don't make me feel any better either. No one is that nice, not even Vega.

The reason I'm telling you this now is because we're all in Vega's house and she's pestering us to go to a Sharing thing later today. I don't know what it was I wasn't paying attention.

"Beck, come on. Please?" Cat pouted at him.

"I don't like The Sharing." Beck said, obviously getting irritated by this point.

"I'll go with you Cat." Robbie volunteered, more for himself then for Beck.

"I want all my friends to come though."

"Andre, Robbie, and I will go with you Cat." Tori said.

"But what about Jade and Beck?" Cat pouted more and everyone groaned.

"Okay, fine. If you can get Jade to go I'll go." Beck said.

I seriously hate him sometimes. Just throwing me under the bus. I mentally cursed him as our redheaded friend grinned and hopped over to my chair. "Jadeyyyyy."

"No, Cat."  
"Please?! Just once?"  
I sighed and stared at her, "Just once and after that you NEVER ask me to go back to anything involving The Sharing ever again."

"Okay!"  
"Promise."  
"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Cat grinned.

I rolled my eyes at her. "So, what the heck are we going to anyway?"

"It's a party in the Sharing Building." Cat said, obviously pleased with herself. The grin she had was really odd, mirroring my own when I manage to cause pain to someone.

"A party?"

"Well, kind of. There's not that many full members and not many people are joining here. We're hoping that this will convince some people to join."  
Andre gave her a confused frown, "Hold up. I thought The Sharing had plenty of members."  
"A few towns over yeah. They're trying to start a branch here now."

"You realize this in no way means we're joining right?" I asked her.

"I know."

I have a bad feeling about this party.

LATER

I have to admit that this party is not all that bad. The music isn't horrible and they've got refreshments. Now even though it isn't that bad it does get annoying having all these members coming up to me to try and get me to keep coming back. I swear to God if one more person asks me I'm scratching their eyes out.

The turn out for this party is actually more then I expected. There's roughly twenty non Sharing members here excluding me and my friends, using the term loosely. A few Sharing members from the nearby town have shown up to, the main guy being someone named Tom. He disappeared half an hour ago though.

Speaking of my "friends" I haven't seen them recently, we got scattered. I lost Tori and Andre at the dance floor, Beck decided to stay at the refreshments table and I decided to stay in a corner of a room and just listen to music. I did see Cat and Robbie while I was standing around. It seemed like she was flirting with him then lead him to a door. I haven't exactly seen them come back yet.

"Hey Jade!" A very perky voice shouted into my ear.

I winced and covered my ears, "Jesus Christ, Vega! Was that necessary!? You almost blew out my eardrums."

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be able to hear me over the music." Tori said, lowering her voice.

"I'm not deaf! Or I wasn't anyway. What do you want?"

"You enjoying yourself?" She asked.

I turned my gaze from her to the dancing partygoers, "The music's not bad and the food is pretty good, but I don't like this enough to do it every day."

Tori nodded understandingly, "Yeah, I know. These members keep pestering me."

"Now you know how it feels to put up with you everyday." I smirked at her.

"Hey! I'm not like these people." Tori protested.

"Whatever helps. Hey, have you seen Cat and Robbie?"

"No. Why?"

"I saw them go in that door over there," I pointed to a door, that had a members only sign on it, on the far side of the room, "and they haven't come back yet."

"You think they're making out?"

"Yep."

Tori scrunched her face in disgust, "Ew. Robbie and Cat? He's a little to desperate isn't he?"

I nodded and went to say something until I saw the door open. Cat and Robbie emerged from said door, immediately shutting it and looking around. Cat spotted us and they started making their way to us.

"Heads up. There's the lovebirds." I said.

"You don't know that they were making out." Tori pointed out.

Cat popped up next to Tori, "Hey girls! Having fun?"

"I suppose. Are you and Robbie done making out now?" I asked, smirking at her.

"We weren't making out." Robbie said. "I was joining the Sharing."

"Oh, God. Not you too." I complained loudly.

"What's going on?" Andre asked, stepping next to me out of nowhere.

Cat had a huge grin on her face, "Robbie has joined The Sharing! Isn't that exciting?"  
Andre froze for a second, "Uh, yeah, Li'l Red. Has anyone else joined?"  
The smile vanished from Cat's face, "No." A wicked grin grew, "But everyone in this room will be a member soon."  
Tori, Andre and I shared skeptical looks. Tori spoke slowly, "Cat, I know you want us to join too, but we just aren't interested."

"I never said it would be willingly, Tori."

Beck choose this moment to finally find his way over to us, with a red solo cup in his hand. He must have noticed the freaked out looks on our faces because he cautiously asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Cat says we're going to join the Sharing….and not willingly." Andre told him.

"What?"  
Robbie nodded, "It's true. Don't worry it'll all make sense soon."

"Uh...well this has been fun and all but I think it's time we go now, don't you Jade?" Tori asked, looking at me with desperate eyes. I could see a tiny bit of fear hidden in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah. We still need to work on that skit for Sikowitz." I said, which actually wasn't a lie.

"It's too late to run." Cat smirked.

The music in the room suddenly went silent and the dancers started to complain. The complaining was quickly silenced when the Members Only door burst open and these...things started coming into the room. They looked like humanoid dinosaurs with long necks that end with a lizard like face and a beak. If that wasn't weird, or scary, enough these creatures had blades on their foreheads, wrists, knees, and elbows. After they came in a group of people came in holding a weird looking gun. I managed to recognize Tom leading the group.

Needless to say the room filled with screams, one may have came from me. Tom shouted for the room to quiet and after the creatures raised their blades the room was deafly silent.

"All right listen up!" Tom said looking around the room. "I know most of you don't want to be full members of The Sharing, but we need new members in this town. So, everyone go through that door and you won't get hurt."

Slowly the partygoers started going into the door. My feet, however, seemed to be glued to the spot. Tori's were too apparently as she didn't move. Instead she managed to ask, "Cat, what's going on?"

"I suppose it can't hurt to tell you. You'll find out in a few minutes anyway. See those big guys with the blades are aliens called Hork-Bajir. They are basically our pawns. The Sharing is a front for my race and soon the Yeerks will take over. Now get moving. The infestation shouldn't take long."

Wide eyed, Beck and Andre started to follow the group. When Tori didn't immediately follow Cat roughly shoved her into line behind Andre.  
"Hey! Only I get to shove Tori!" I snapped.

"Ah, Jade. I have the perfect Yeerk to enslave you. He's going to love breaking you down. Your will."

Robbie started to shove me too, but I grabbed his hand before he could and twisted it around his back. "Don't touch me."

Tsseeeewww!

I stumbled back, releasing Robbie's wrist as this laser looking thing flew inches in front of my face. What the hell was that? Tori was staring at me with a concerned look as I turned to look at the people with the guns.

Tom was staring right at me, "Try that again and they won't miss. That's a warning shot."

I glanced to my left and realized there was a hole in the wall. Silently I followed Tori towards the door, now scared out of my wits and only imaging what could be through the doorway.

**A/N I've had this written out for awhile but I wasn't sure about the idea. I will, however, not be adding anymore chapters until I can find a beta for it as it's been awhile since I've written anything for Animorphs and I think the Animorphs are OOC. Or until I get impatient and post anyway. If you want to beta message me.**


End file.
